Papa, You Promised!
by Tropical Mist
Summary: You promised me you wasn't going to leave with her but you lied! But you promised, Papa! You promised! Why didn't you listen... No parings. Just a father-daughter relationship between France and Seychelles. Happy Early Father's Day! One-shot.


**TM**: Hai, its Tropical Mist! I wanted to write a France and Seychelles story and this is what I ended up writing. There are no parings in this, only a father-daughter relationship between France and Seychelles. Perfect for Father's Day. So enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, but if I did that would be awesome. :3

* * *

I had that dream again, Papa. The one with us playing on one of my sandy beaches. We splashed water on each other and built sand castles. You said I will always be your little "princesse" and I said you will always be my papa. Then we started to play tag. I made you "it" and you chased me. I called out "Papa, you can't catch me! You can't catch me!" But when I turned to see you, you stopped chasing me. You started talking to a girl who looked like my age. She had blond braided hair and wore fancy clothes. Fancier than my own. I came up to say hello to her but she cannot hear me. I asked you why couldn't she hear me, But you didn't respond. I repeated my question, but you still didn't respond, you didn't even look at me. I continued to call out Papa, but you still could not hear me. Then the girl with the red fancy clothes said she heard something but you said it was probably no one and all you cared about was she. You heard me, but continued to ignore me. You even called her your little "princesse"! You left with her on a big boat and left me on the beach, without a goodbye like you normally gave me! I sobbed on that beach calling for you but you never returned. It was like I didn't even exist. Like I wasn't enough for you.

When I first had that dream, I woke up in tears calling for you. I remember you rushing into my room to see what was wrong with me. I remember telling you everything and crying into your white flannel night shirt. You held me in your arms, telling me it was alright, that everything would be okay, wiping the tears away from my face. You said you would never leave me like that and that you don't even know any girl like the one I had described in my dream. You brushed back my messy bangs, which went back to their usual place, and told me "Je t'aime ma petite princesse" and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled and hugged you tightly. I made you promise to never leave me for that girl, even if you didn't even know her yet. You said you promise and I feel back asleep in your arms, thinking you would actually keep your promise. Papa, why did you break your promise? You promised me! Papa, you promised!

But this time I woke up alone, without shedding a single tear because that dream had already happened in reality. I remember the day you came back to visit me. You brought back that girl, the one exactly like the one in my dream. She even wore the exact same red dress and had the same red ribbon and braided hair. You introduced me to her and said her name was "Monaco" and that she was your new little sister. I tried to tell you that she was the one that I dreamt about. But you laughed saying it was just a dream and that you would never leave her for me like you did in the dream and that's why you were introducing us because I never did get a chance to say hello to her in the dream. She said "Bonjour, Je suis Monaco" and I respond with "Salut, je m'appelle Seychelles", giving her a smile. But she didn't smile back; she just had a blank expression on her face. I knew something was wrong but you just said we would get along just fine and become the best of friends. This was another lie you told me that I'd believed.

Every time you visited, you brought her with you. It was never just me and you anymore. It was me, you and her. It wasn't the same, Papa. It wasn't the same. I tried my best to befriend her, but she didn't seem interested. She would rather sit and play cards than go swimming or go and explore the island with me. And when it was all three of us, you two talked about things I had never heard before, like that one place you guys talked about before called a "Casino". I felt left out and you saw this, Papa. You tried to change the subject, like the time we got caught in that rain storm and how you slipped in that mud puddle and fell on your butt. I always laughed at that one because you always kept slipping on that puddle but Monaco didn't find that funny. In fact she didn't find anything funny. She took everything seriously and made me felt inferior to her, like I was nothing. One day she told me while you were away for a moment that she was your little sister and I should stop trying to be your sister because I was just some island girl who didn't know culture or class like you and she did and that one day you would leave me and never come back. I wanted to cry because I knew she was right but I didn't want her to think that she had got to me. I just yelled at her told her she was wrong and that you loved me and called me your little princess. But she said you the same thing to her and that you had given her more expensive gifts that I will never be able to afford. I tried to telling you what she had said, but you didn't believe me. You said she would never say things like that and I was jealous that I wasn't a wealthy country like she was. I wished you would have listened to me but it was too late anyway. You were too in love with her that you became blind to the truth that was presented in front of you.

Eventually, you would visit less and less; it wouldn't be years until you finally decide to visit me. I heard you were in a war with another country. That made me worry for you even more, Papa. I couldn't imagine my Papa getting hurt and I couldn't do anything to help. If I only knew that this was the last time you would visit me and the last time I would be your colony, I would have hugged you even tighter than I had. You told me I'm to be this country named "England" colony and told to be very strong and brave and how everything will be alright. You said you loved me and you how you would miss me so much and you said you were sorry for doing this to me, for signing me away to your enemy ... I wish you would stop lying to me, Papa, because it's not working anymore. I do know that you love me very much but the rest were all lies because I had seen Monaco aboard your ship smirking at me, knowing that she had won. You won't miss as much as you're say that will and if you cared for me, you wouldn't have given me away in the first place. I knew that my dream had come true but it hurt ten times more without you there to comfort me like you did when I was little. Without you holding me in your arms, telling me everything's going to be alright, wiping the tears from my eyes. But I told you, Papa! I warned you! But you didn't listen to me like in my dream and you broke your promise you made with me about leaving with her. But what's different this time is that you said goodbye and I didn't cry…on that beach at least… I will never be your "princesse" and I do not love you anymore, Papa… See… I can lie too…

* * *

**TM:** And *sniff* end scene. I made this 2 weeks before Father's Day but whatever Happy Early Father's Day and Happy Father's Day if you are reading this on the 17th. :D I love to make France a father figure to Seychelles but he was also a father to other countries too. So unwanted sibling rivalry ended up happening in Seychelles' case. This story made me think of my own dad and how much I love him…*sniff* I love you, Daddy. Anyway can review If you want to, I'm not forcing you. Bye, you guys. :D


End file.
